


A Journal of Events

by AlexKresnik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Skargness Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKresnik/pseuds/AlexKresnik
Summary: A story about four brothers that ends with calamity.





	A Journal of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I created a couple of dragon ocs and then came up with some crazy backstory for them so this is where their story begins.

The one who picked this journal up. I know not what day or age you live, but if it has, in fact, been found then I daresay that the spell has been broken. You see, kind stranger, in order for this journal to survive the events later told, it required a certain craft we venture to claim as ‘voodoo.’ I know not how your people or society would comprehend the complex magics that have been practiced in secret by our kind. Even we do not know the full extent of their powers or capabilities. However, there is one thing I do know and it is this: though believed to be evil, this is the only power capable of making sure something survives. It matters not what kind of calamity befalls this poor forsaken land; the magic that has been placed upon this journal will ensure that it survives, if nothing else. 

The magic, however, is not what is important. No, that was not why I wrote this in my last years. The events later told happened so many years ago from when you will read this. So long that the people in your day and age will not remember. They will think this nothing but pure fiction. And for that, I am fine. Whether believed or laughed at, I find comfort that it at least made it into the hands of a future generation. One where, if the world is dying it is by your own hands, not the hands of four brothers. One where you can make a difference. Where your actions matter. It is unfortunate, but that is not the case here in Skargness.  _ Our  _ fates were decided by four brothers.  



End file.
